


Valchirie

by Beethelesda



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Journey into Mystery - Freeform, References to Norse Mythology
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrivano sempre, la notte dopo la battaglia. <br/>Prendono le anime dei guerrieri valorosi, le caricano a cavallo e le portano nel Valhöll. <br/>E, dato che hanno tutti combattuto qualcosa che non li riguardava, ma con la stessa forza di sempre, quella piana è piena di valorosi. <br/>Meritano i troni d’oro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valchirie

**Author's Note:**

> C’é qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato nella neve che si posa sui cadaveri.  
> Ancora non ho idea di cosa sia, ma non mi piace. E’ una burla che non comprendo.   
> E se non la comprendo io, perdonatemi, ma… non fa proprio ridere.   
> Con che coraggio succede?   
> Come osa?
> 
> La neve è perfetta.   
> La neve è compatta e soffice allo stesso tempo. E’ fredda e piacevole.   
> E’ terribilmente bianca. Un bianco da spaventare, quasi.  
> Un bianco che non è statico. Il bianco del lampo prima dell’esplosione, il bianco dell’occhio troppo voltato. Riflette l’intorno, ma rimane bianco.  
> Cade dall’alto.   
> Non cresce, non si divide, non si moltiplica da sola.   
> Viene creata dove non si vede.   
> Non ha sapore, non ha consistenza.   
> La neve è come il dormiveglia, quando sei convinto di ricordarti cos’hai appena sognato, ma non proprio nei particolari. Quando sei alzato dal letto, ma ancora biascichi.   
> La neve mangia i suoni. La neve mangia la luce.   
> Prende tutto, assorbe, copre, divora.   
> Quando cade non si sente. Quando ti scivola per errore lungo il collo, non grida. Non combatte il vento, ma vince sulle pozzanghere di pioggia per terra. 
> 
> La neve, io non la capisco.   
> Ha così tanto odio rivolto nei suoi confronti, perché è scomoda, perché crea disagio, eppure è ancora bianchissima. Non cambia colore, non cambia consistenza. Rimane com’è. Non si adatta, non si nasconde, non svanisce. E’ prepotente sulle scelte altrui.  
> La neve non è viva.   
> La neve non ha un corpo, non ha un cuore, non respira, non parla. Ma quando turbina, danza e quando scivola, sussurra. Prende le decisioni per gli altri, come ad esempio il chiudere le attività e costringere la gente a barricarsi in casa.   
> Eppure non pensa né ragiona.   
> Non parla, non comanda, non si esprime.   
> Eppure ha potere sul mondo, come un consiglio un po’ troppo perentorio, un comando sottinteso.  
> La neve nasconde il paesaggio.   
> Ci si appoggia sopra, con quella noncuranza fastidiosa, come se fosse l’unica cosa importante. Sopra gli alberi, sopra i prati. Non dà importanza a cosa le stia sotto.   
> Qualsiasi cosa sia, la neve vince.
> 
> Ma gli uomini morti non sono paesaggio, i guerrieri distesi nel sangue non perdono contro la neve.   
> Non devono perdere.   
> Le Valchirie devono trovarli e portarli al Valhöll su carri d’argento.   
> Gli uomini morti in battaglia hanno ancora una feroce volontà, che la neve non deve piegare.   
> I guerrieri caduti sono più vivi della neve.   
> Le anime aspettano, le anime hanno ancora corpo, hanno ancora cuore. Non respirano, ma gridano. E la neve non può coprirli così.   
> Le Valchirie devono trovarli.   
> Devono vederli.   
> Si nasconde ciò che è disonesto, non si cela il valore. 
> 
> Ci sono persone che conosco, ci sono volti che ricordo, voci di cui ho memoria. Possono non aver detto di me il bene migliore, ma le Valchirie devono trovarli.   
> Devono trovarli.
> 
> E’ caduto tutto.   
> Sono caduti tutti.  
> Se le Valchirie non riuscissero a compiere il loro dovere, che ne sarebbe di noi?
> 
> La neve non deve posarsi su di me.   
> Non deve osare, mai.  
> Io sono vivo, io sono ancora vivo!
> 
> Spero.

«Lui. Dov’è?»  
Lei abbassò la testa. Lievemente, giusto il mento. Ancora orgogliosa – lo era di natura – ma sconfitta, nel suo piccolo, quella volta.   
Sentiva il peso del suo giudizio, l’opprimente fardello del suo sguardo.  
«Non… non l’abbiamo trovato».  
«Non lo avete  _ancora_  trovato, intendi dire».  
La sua voce martellava. Fonda. Lontana. Come tonfi di ferro bollente nelle antiche fucine degli Ivaldi.  
«Vuoi dire che... dobbiamo continuare a cercarlo?»  
«Voglio dire – alzò la voce – che smettere di cercarlo è fuori discussione.  Va trovato. E per le scale dorate del palazzo di Freya, dovete anche pregare che sia vivo».  
Ebbe un brivido. Aveva smesso di guardarla.   
Ora era perso da qualche parte, fuori la tenda.   
La neve aveva iniziato a posarsi, pesante. E le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate e le braccia erano tese. I pugni serrati ed il respiro affannoso.  
«Se… se, per caso…»  
«Non dirlo. Non dirlo e non pensarlo nemmeno. Estirpa quell’idea dalla tua testa e dalla testa di tutti. Non lo è. Non lo deve essere. Non voglio sentire quella parola. Aleggia già troppo, qui intorno. Ma lui no. No».  
Stette per ribattere , quando si fece avanti Fandral.  
«Io ho trovato questa».  
Una penna di gazza. Nera. Umida di neve. Una sola.  
«Deve averla persa quel suo uccellaccio mentre scappavano per salvarsi la pelle».  
Venne investito dall’occhiata ardente e indietreggiò di qualche passo. I muscoli gli si tesero come lacci di cuoio.  
«E spera bene che se la sia salvata.  Spera davvero che non gli sia successo nulla, prega Odino e tutte le Madri che stia bene. E cambia quel tono, o ti forgerò una voce nuova a martellate».  
Lei gli posò una mano sul braccio. Gelido.  
«Dov’è Volstagg?»  
«Fuori. Coi cani».

L’eco rombante dell’abbaiare dei mastini sembrava venire mangiato dai fiocchi di neve che cadevano.   
Quel rumore solitamente inarrestabile, che infrangeva le distanze come fossero di vetro, ora arrivava poco lontano. Teneva i guinzagli con una mano e con l’altra si faceva cono sulla bocca arrossata dal freddo. I mastini tiravano come bestie, disorientati dal bianco uniforme.  
«Andiamo, sacchi rognosi, annusate! Trovatelo! La neve non deve importare! Trovatelo!»  
E nel grosso torace sporco di sangue non suo, il cuore gli batteva come un tamburo ed i polmoni si gonfiavano fino a bruciare. La gola tuonava il suo nome. La barba fermata dal legaccio gli batteva contro al ventre ingombrante.   
Si faceva largo tra la neve a falcate, inciampando in quel che era nascosto, tirando i cani e schioccando i guinzagli come fossero stati redini. Guardava a destra e sinistra, per terra, lontano, vicino.  
Era un bambino.   
E non importava quale tipo di bambino fosse, quale fosse il suo carattere o quale il suo peccato. Era un bambino. Ed i bambini non si lasciano soli nella neve, i bambini non si lasciano tra i cadaveri della guerra. I bambini si trovano. Si proteggono.   
Era un bambino e nessun bambino al mondo sarebbe mai, mai, mai stato abbandonato.   
Non da Volstagg il Voluminoso.  
Volstagg il padre affettuoso.

Ora la neve cadeva con più insistenza, con più peso.   
Ora che il fondo del mondo era coperto e non v’era altro che bianco, ora che la lotta contro la terra era già vinta, cadeva più forte. Con soffice cattiveria.  
«Parlagli, Sif. Perché altrimenti…»  
«Altrimenti cosa? Lo fai tu? Ti vedo già volare per miglia con i piedi che non ti toccano terra, Hodun».  
«Non ragiona! Lo vedi dov’è?»  
«Fuori. Preoccupato per il fratello disperso. E non è la prima volta. Perché te ne stupisci?»  
«Perché questa guerra l’ha causata lui!»  
«E nemmeno questa è la prima volta. Non importa quante guerre si combatteranno con il suo nome nascosto dietro gli scudi, lui rimarrà sempre ad aspettarlo, qualora si perdesse».

Immobile sotto la neve.   
Se n’era addirittura appoggiata un po’ sull’elmo e sulle spalle, attaccata al velluto pesante del mantello.   
Fisso, come un palo, come una torcia spenta, piantata nel terreno. Inamovibile.  
Volstagg rientrava, i cani con la lingua ciondolante ed il passo confuso dalla stanchezza.   
Lui rimaneva, gelato, al suo posto. A guardare. A sperare che, prima o poi, un puntino nero si sarebbe fatto più vicino, sempre più vicino, saltellante, con quelle sue gambette corte, per tentare di non affondare nella neve, sventolando le braccia per farsi equilibrio.   
E sperava che gli urlasse da lontano, che facesse cenni.   
Sarebbe veramente bastato poco per vederlo partire alla carica, fendendo i cumuli bianchi con lo stesso tumulto di Tanngrisni e Tanngnost.   
Raggiungerlo rombando, afferrarlo forte e sollevarlo dalla neve, stretto, vivo, vivissimo, solamente smarrito, di nuovo a casa, al caldo, avvolto nel mantello.   
No, perso, no, mai più.   
Gridargli quanto basta per scaricare la tensione e poi picchiargli le spalle con le nocche e baciargli le guance, tirargli i capelli corti e caricarselo in spalla come un sacco, saldo e al sicuro, mentre le sue gambette si agitano e lui gli chiede inutilmente di metterlo giù.

Gli dèi non piangono. Gli dèi non piangono mai.  
Ma chi ha il coraggio di rimanere un Dio, quando il proprio tesoro è disperso..?

 

Lo schianto di Asgard su Midgard era successo da mesi.  
Fortunatamente per tutti, l’Oklahoma era per la maggior parte desertico e quel pezzo di dimora degli Dèi che si era staccato dai rami di Yggdrasil aveva rimpiazzato rumorosamente solamente terra arida e sabbia. L’onda d’urto si era propagata per miglia. Il potenziale era quello dello schianto di un morso di Luna sulla terra, ma fortunatamente Thor era riuscito a contenere i danni nei confronti di Midgard.   
Poco o niente era rimasto intatto. Il palazzo d’oro era ora una contorta gabbia preziosa, accecante sotto il sole.  
  
In Oklahoma nevicava poco.  
Ma in Oklahoma non si schiantavano nemmeno città divine così spesso.  
I cittadini di Broxton accolsero i fiocchi bianchi come l’ennesima bizzarria.   
Il fragore della battaglia si era fermato, ma la piccola città era rimasta avulsa da ogni tumulto. La neve sembrava quasi un messaggio di speranza. Gli intrusi, gli uomini troppo grandi e troppo guerrafondai caduti dal cielo, si erano placati. Non era nemmeno intervenuto l’esercito. La cosa si era svolta tra loro e altri uomini ancora più grandi e ancora più guerrafondai.   
Ma, nonostante tutto, quella guerra era stata trattata al pari di un party di studenti un po’ troppo rumorosi. Una cosa da far bisbigliare le comari e far borbottare i signori nelle case, disturbati dal fragore perché il match di football non si sente bene. Niente sceriffo in giro per la strada, niente giornali interessati, niente curiosi o improvvisati youtubers. Si era giunti alla tacita conclusione che, per evitare i guai, bisognava evitare direttamente gli stranieri.   
Prima o poi se ne sarebbero andati, come i problemi che non si vogliono considerare o risolvere.   
Prima o poi.   
Forse.

In Oklahoma non hanno l’abitudine di dare nomi altisonanti ai fiumi.   
Non si intitolano a guerrieri valenti o a ninfe sensuali. Il fiume che si immette nel lago Ellsworth, poco lonano da Apache e solo un po’ più lontano da Broxton e dalla Asgard caduta, si chiama East Cache Creek.  Niente di più.  
Non è un fiume particolarmente profondo, né particolarmente ricco d’acqua. Non si è nemmeno tinto di sangue più di tanto.  
E’ anche vero che nessuno dei nemici è riuscito ad arrivare così lontano.

 

Aveva la testa mezza immersa nell’acqua gelata.   
Fino alla fronte, la nuca, le spalle. Il corpo abbandonato sull’argine fangoso. La neve gli si era posata sopra a tratti, bloccata dai rami degli alberi sovrastanti.  
L’acqua aveva portato via molto del suo sangue e della sua coscienza.   
Era scivolato in malo modo ed aveva battuto la testa contro le rocce del gomito di pietra del fiume. Non l’aveva sentito nessuno.   
Aveva fatto lo stesso piccolo tonfo di un uccellino che sviene.  
Era rimasto senza ragione per ore.   
Senza muoversi.   
Come se dormisse.   
Il freddo era diventato tale da sembrare quasi caldo e la forza per muoversi era scivolata via con la corrente del fiume. Aveva la pelle livida e bianchissima, le labbra rosse e congestionate, la neve posata sulle ciglia abbassate. Così rigido da sembrare quasi che non respirasse.

«Per Hela, stupido idiota, svegliati!»  
Lo aveva trovato, finalmente, dopo ore di cammino, con l’abito zuppo di neve ed i piedi stanchi. Il mantello di pelo che teneva sulle spalle era pesante di neve. A carponi, tremante di fianco a lui, aveva iniziato a scrollarlo forte.  
«Stupido idiota cretino stupido svegliati! Svegliati svegliati svegliati!»  
Nevicava forte e lei piangeva tanto.   
Ma in cuor suo si ripeteva che era neve sulla faccia o sudore per la fatica della ricerca. E continuava a scollarlo e lui non si svegliava. Come le mattine in cui non voleva mai alzarsi, solo che almeno mugolava e si rigirava.   
Lì niente.   
Niente.   
Era vuoto, come un cuscino senza l’imbottitura, zuppo di neve e  di acqua, che ritornava al suo posto ogni volta che provava a smettere di stringerlo.  
«Stupido imbecille stupido cretino stupido idiota stupido!»  
Scuoteva, ancora ed ancora, tenendolo per le spalle. Gli passò una mano sotto al collo, nell’acqua gelata, per alzargli la testa e toglierlo dal fiume, stringendogli i capelli gocciolanti nell’altra mano e provando a svegliarlo di nuovo.  
«Spero tu non te la sia rotta questa stupida testa brutta, svegliati idiota, svegliati svegliati…»  
Se lo strinse contro al petto, ghiacciato, avvolgendolo un po’ nel mantello. Trovare calore era difficile, tra tutta quell’acqua e quella neve incessante.  
«Sei proprio brutto, brutto stupido brutto, idiota stupido brutto, bruttissimo, non ne ho mai visto uno più brutto. E se non ti svegli sarai ancora più brutto e io... io...»  
Aveva preso a cullarlo piano, stretto stretto, piegata su di lui, tutta curva, con la fronte premuta contro al suo collo bagnato.   
E tremava di paura.  
«Dai, dai brutto.. brutto…»  
«…stupido?»

Lo ributtò nel fiume spingendolo con entrambe le mani.   
Poi si rese conto che rischiava di affogare sul serio e lo tirò fuori, afferrandolo per la tunica.  
«Pazza. Potrei avere un trauma cranico!»  
«E se non ce l’hai te lo procuro io!» strillò indispettita. Lui sorrise.  
«Guarda che non ti ho mica toccato le tette. Dovrebbero esserci, per toccartele!»  
«Adesso ti affogo!» ribatté lei, cercando di riprenderlo per i capelli. Ma le mani deviarono da sole, finendogli intorno alle spalle, e poi tutte le braccia, e poi stretta stretta, ancora più stretta.  
«Sei veramente tanto stupido quanto brutto».  
«E tu altrettanto».  
Le poggiò timidamente le mani gelate sui fianchi.  
Non gli arrivò nessun pugno e sorrise.

«Devi ampliare il tuo catalogo di offese, Leah», le disse, accomodandosi contro ad un sasso.   
Guardavano la neve scendere, avvolti nel mantello di pelo. Non aveva ancora abbastanza forza per muovere le gambe e non si sentiva più i piedi, camminare era fuori discussione. Lei si era offerta di trascinarlo tenendolo per una caviglia, ma lui aveva gentilmente declinato l’offerta.  
«Ne avevo così tante di offese da rivolgerti che non sapevo da dove cominciare. Solo non mi sembrava il caso di sprecare il meglio mentre non mi stavi ascoltando».  
Gli stava seduta vicina vicina. Per non disperdere calore.  
E perché non poteva davvero credere di essere riuscita a ritrovarlo vivo.

«Ho dovuto davvero promettere di tutto ad Hela per riuscire a trovarti. Mi aspetto un grande ringraziamento, sai? »  
«Non sapeva dov’ero? »  
«Non eri né morto né vivo. Era un po’ più difficile rintracciarti».  
Sorrise, ammiccante.  
«E cosa le hai promesso?» alzò le sopracciglia.  
«Non sono cose che ti riguardano».  
Lui si dipinse un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro.  
«Quindi avevo ragione quando pensavo che tu ed Hela foste _lesb_ …»  
Gli arrivò un malrovescio tale da farlo piegare in avanti.  
«Hai presente il trauma cranico? Ecco, adesso incomincio a lavorarci sopra davvero!»  
Lui si coprì la testa con le mani, ridendo.  
«Dai non prendertela! Guarda che io sono molto a favore dell’amore _omose_ …»  
Altro malrovescio, seguito da una pioggia di piccoli pugni sulla schiena.  
«Quando finirai ad Hel, mi divertirò come una matta a torturarti e renderti il soggiorno eterno un inferno in tutti i sensi!»  
Lui alzò un attimo la testa.

«Io... io non finirò ad Hel, Leah».  
Lei sgranò gli occhioni verdi, incredula.  
«Ho... ho scambiato un paio di parole con Hela, tanto tempo fa. Il mio nome è stato cancellato dal libro dei Morti ed ho venduto la mia sedia nel Valhöll. Cioè, non proprio io… il mio io precedente, sai, quello _cattivo_ ».  
«Quindi... quindi non puoi morire?» Quindi si era spaventata tanto per nulla?  
«No. Magari! – Rise. – Semplicemente, quando morirò penso fluttuerò un po’ nel nulla e poi scomparirò».  
Le tremavano le mani, strette nei piccoli pugni. Tremava un po’ tutta ed era avvampata. Ancora la neve sulla faccia, sulle guance, giù fino al mento, a goccioloni.  
«E’ solo una scusa idiota per evitare che ti picchi talmente tanto e talmente tanto forte da ucciderti, perché sei brutto e stupido e…»  
Ma glielo stava dicendo sulle labbra e dopo un po’ si ritrovò a tacere.

«D-dillo a qualcuno e ce lo scrivo io a mano il tuo nome sul libro di Hela» - balbettò lei, allontanandosi di poco. Lui sorrise, con le guance colorite e l’aria imbambolata.  
«Con un cuoricino sulla i?»  
«No, con un sedere disegnato dopo il nome. Così si leggerà “ _Loki culo_ ”».  
«…dammene un altro, Leah».  
Lo accontentò quante volte voleva.

«Sicuramente mio fratello vorrà la mia testa».  
«Vuole la testa con tutto attaccato».  
«Così da potermi smembrare meglio?»  
«No… io... io penso che non sia così stupido come sembra. Secondo me sa molte più cose che…»  
«Ma io non penso mio fratello sia stupido. O meglio, a desso no. Lo pensavo, quando ero l’ _altro_ Loki…» poi piegò la testa.  
«Ma… Ikol dov’è?»  
Leah scosse la testa, sistemandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie.  
Non aveva visto la gazza da un bel po’. La battaglia era iniziata all’improvviso e gli Asgardiani erano impreparati – il ché significa che non erano già schierati in fila fuori da quel che rimaneva delle mura, non che non fossero affatto pronti a combattere. Loki e lei erano montati a cavallo, cercando di non dare troppo nell’occhio, perché sapevano bene da dove erano arrivati quegli improvvisi avversari infuocati. Un paio di loro si erano lanciati all’inseguimento – e lui non era mai stato molto dotato in equitazione. Lo era molto di più prima.   
Era caduto da cavallo durante una sgroppata e, per evitare di rimetterci la testa, mentre Leah distraeva i due inseguitori era corso nella radura, senza guardare dove mettesse i piedi. Così aveva battuto la testa ed era scivolato mezzo morto nel fiume.   
Non un grande piano di fuga, ma pur sempre un piano di fuga riuscito.

«Stupido Mefisto. Ce l’ha ancora con me per quella cosuccia delle D-ì-s-i-r. Da quando hanno deciso di seguire Hela ed abbandonare lui, ho sempre avuto il timore che facesse qualcosa, ma non in modo così subdolo».  
«A me è sembrato plateale…»  
«Questo è perché non ragioni!  – Si parò la testa con le mani, in attesa di un altro sberlone. – In  realtà punta all’odio generale nei miei confronti. Contando che sono stato io a far cadere Asgard ed ora sono stato di nuovo io a mandargli alle porte un’orda infernale, di certo non starò più simpatico di prima».  
Lei fece spallucce, poggiandogli la testa contro la spalla.  
«A me sembra banale».  
«Oh, infatti lo è. Ho detto subdolo, non geniale. Non ha considerato i miei precedenti. Io causo sempre guerre e tutti già mi odiano. E mio fratello… beh, potrei anche scatenare un'altra Ragnarök, che lui rimarrebbe sempre lì ad aspettarmi».  
Leah rise. Lui rise.  
«Che diavolo scadente, molto meglio Hela».  
«Il diavolo fa le pentole ma non i coperchi!»  
«Non fa ridere».

 

Il bello della neve è che, la notte, non è mai buio.   
Si riflette nel cielo una luce sanguigna, che tinge il grigiore di rosso brillante, stemperandosi sulla superficie bianca ed uniforme come un tramonto tardivo.  
Non aveva ancora smesso di nevicare ed i cumuli bianchi diventavano via via più alti.  
«Dobbiamo andare, dobbiamo andare davvero, Leah». Provò ad alzarsi in piedi, barcollando un po’. Lei gli passò un braccio sotto le ascelle, per sostenerlo ed evitargli di cadere.  
«C’è troppa neve. E cercando me, si saranno sicuramente dimenticati di radunare i corpi dei caduti. Così le Valchirie non li vedranno! E diciamo che ho già fatto abbastanza danno, per oggi».  
«Le Valchirie?»  
«Arrivano sempre, la notte dopo la battaglia. Prendono le anime dei guerrieri valorosi, le caricano a cavallo e le portano nel Valhöll. E, dato che hanno tutti combattuto qualcosa che non li riguardava, ma con la stessa forza di sempre, quella piana è piena di valorosi. Meritano i troni d’oro!»  
«E come pensi di fare?»  
«Farò quello che mi viene meglio ultimamente: farmi notare».

Si misero a camminare con fatica nella neve altissima, sgambettando come potevano, lasciandosi alle spalle il mantello di pelo pesante per accelerare il passo.  Passò poco tempo prima che si ritrovassero a tentare di correre, zompando come conigli. Il cielo era in fiamme, la neve cadeva come cenere, senza mai diminuire.  
Lei gli arrancava dietro, tenendosi la gonna e ricacciando indietro i capelli lunghi con scatti della testa. Lui faceva fatica, rantolava dopo ogni salto, ma non accennava a fermarsi.   
La fece sorridere tra sé e sé.   
Era proprio stupido.   
Tanto stupido.   
Aveva a cuore le sorti di quelli che tanto lo avevano odiato ed erano sicuramente morti maledicendolo.   
E’ da stupidi.   
Come altrettanto da stupidi era innamorarsi di uno stupido.   
Ma se fosse stato stupido da solo sarebbe stato triste.   
Meglio avere una stupida di supporto.

 

«Thor, le Valchirie».  
Lui alzò lo sguardo, ma non la testa, sempre fisso all’orizzonte, sempre speranzoso.  
Erano un lampo di luce azzurra e glaciale ed un tumulto simile al tuono.   
Un’aurora boreale di zoccoli impalpabili e capelli e strilla selvagge.   
Arrivarono in gruppo, urlando ed agitando le spade e gli scudi, temibili, puntuali.   
Dipinsero il cielo con la loro cavalcata, annusando la battaglia nell’aria, fendendo la notte rossa e la neve infiammata di luce.   
Rombavano come un temporale e rischiaravano come l’alba. Fluttuavano sopra la distesa uniforme di neve, scrutando il biancore senza distinguere nulla. I cavalli nitrivano e gli scudi sbattevano, le armature stridevano e le loro labbra schioccavano, mandandosi segnali.  
«Non li trovano, non li trovano…» mormorò Sif sconsolata, scuotendo i ricci neri.  
«Per cercare quel moccioso, abbiamo perso tempo e non abbiamo radunato i nostri…»  
Thor saltò addosso a Fandral con la stessa ferocia di Fenrir il Lupo. Lo stese a terra e prese a colpirlo dritto in faccia, dove sapeva che più lo detestava, assestando un pugno dietro l’altro. Hogun balzò all’indietro e Sif si scansò per evitare un colpo involontario. Volstagg cercava di fermarlo, prendendosi solo delle gran botte al ventre, che gorgogliava sordo.  
«Thor! Thor fermati!»  
«Le Valchirie possono pure tornarsene nelle loro stalle, non mi importa dei morti quando l’unico vivo che desidero non è qui!» tuonò lui, continuando a sfogarsi.  
«Thor, se ti sentisse Odino, ti…»

 

«SONO QUI! SONO QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!»  
Strillava a pieni polmoni, agitando le mani.   
Aveva imparato a maneggiare il fuoco fatuo da poco, studiando sui libri mentre Volstagg dormiva. Due splendenti fiamme azzurre danzavano sulla neve, accompagnate dai suoi urli. Leah scavava nella neve a piene mani, gelata e accaldata allo stesso tempo, scoprendo come poteva le armature degli asgardiani.   
Le Valchirie impennarono le cavalcature e partirono al galoppo, turbinando con violenza. Rasentarono la neve, sollevandola in spruzzi bianchi e luminosi. Le lunghe mani guantate di ferro pescavano nel mucchio bianco, sollevando le anime dei valorosi e caricandosele a cavallo, come uccelli rapaci che ghermivano le prede.   
Loki continuava a saltare circoscrivendo cerchi, cercando di raggiungere tutti. Leah lo aiutava, spazzolando via la neve.  
«SONO QUIIIII!» continuava lui, urlando, piroettando tra le Valchirie che discendevano alla caccia e risalivano nitrendo. Le guardava, terrorizzato ed estasiato, evitando gli zoccoli e tenendo alte le mani in fiamme, illuminando la neve di verde e d’azzurro.   
Inciampò qualche volta, scomparendo inghiottito nel manto bianco, per poi risollevarsi e ritornare a segnalare il campo di battaglia.  
«QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!»

Quelle urla vinsero il silenzio imposto dalla neve ed arrivarono ovunque.  
Thor si alzò di scatto, ancora seduto sul torace di Fandral, tenendogli le mani serrate intorno al mantello.   
Girò la testa.   
Le Valchirie calavano sulla neve e, tra di loro, lui saltava ed indicava i corpi dei caduti.  
Sif si portò le mani alla bocca e sorrise, stringendosi le labbra tra le dita. Volstagg esplose in una risata sonora, tenendosi il pancione con le mani arrossate dal freddo.

La danza di gloria si concluse quando anche l’ultima anima fu caricata.   
Le Valchirie urlarono tutte insieme, sollevando al cielo le spade e riprendendo il loro roboante corteo. Aggredirono galoppando il rossore del cielo e lasciarono dietro di loro una scia di luce ed un tamburellare di zoccoli.  
Loki si fermò ansimante, in mezzo alla neve smossa, con le mani poggiate alle ginocchia, riprendendo fiato. Voltò la testa verso Leah e le sorrise. Lei ricambiò, con le mani congelate nascoste nelle pieghe della gonna.

Quando Loki alzò lo sguardo, si ritrovò davanti un muro.  
Silenzioso.   
Immobile.   
Coi pugni stretti ed il viso senza espressione.  
Il ragazzino si drizzò in piedi, incassando lentamente la testa tra le spalle, aspettandosi il peggior pugno di tutta la storia.  
Sgranò gli occhi quando il gigante gli cadde in ginocchio davanti, affondando nella neve.   
Senza dire nulla.  
Trattenne il fiato, poi lasciò andare un lunghissimo sospirone.   
Gli si avvicinò, gli baciò la fronte e gli cinse le spalle enormi con le braccia sottili.

Gli dèi non piangono. Gli dèi non piangono mai.  
Ma chi ha il contegno per rimanere un Dio, quando si è ritrovato il tesoro che si era perduto?

**Author's Note:**

> ● Valhöll - Valhalla   
> ● Ragnarök è coniugato al femminile, poiché in norreno significa "la fine degli dèi".


End file.
